


Anya Rose

by MagicalMoon



Series: Aylen and Anya [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Baptism, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Happy, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Today is Anya's Baptism and the Janeway family struggles to get ready





	Anya Rose

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters (besides Aylen and Anya) belong to me. No copyright intended enjoy :)

“Aylen are you dressed?” Chakotay asked as he ran up the stairs holding one of Anya’s tiny towels and a white onesie. Today was Anya’s baptism, and his wife and Phoebe were about to get Anya dressed when she decided to poop and make a mess, forcing Kathryn to give the baby a quick bath. However, she forgot to grab a towel, so Chakotay was the one to get it. 

“Yep,” the six-year-old responded, “ but I need help with the zipper.” 

Chakotay nodded quickly “let me bring this to mommy then I’ll be right back.” When he walked into the bathroom, he saw his wife who was still in her t-shirt and sweatpants. She was holding their fussy daughter, and he held out the towel for Kathryn to wrap the baby in than he took the baby. 

“Go get dressed sweetheart, I’ll get this little one dry.” He laid her on the bed and gently dried her off before rubbing her with baby lotion and baby powder. Then he put her white onesie on. Afterward, he remembered he was supposed to zipper Aylen’s dress. “Phoebs” he shouted, “can you zip up Aylen’s dress I think she's playing in Kathryn’s room.” He then turned to Anya who was wiggling around and kicking. Chakotay couldn’t help but chuckle at the infant and lifted her up the bed so he could place a kiss on her tiny belly making Anya giggle. 

A moment later, Kathryn re-entered the room wrapped in a towel. She walked over to her husband and kissed him on the shoulder and proceeded to kiss Anya’s forehead. “Thank you for getting me dressed Papa,” she said in a high pitched voice. 

“Anything for my girls,” he replied with a sincere smile. “Now give the baby one more kiss then get dressed,” he demanded teasingly. Kathryn shook her head and gave Anya a kiss on her belly before grabbing her light pink dress and going back into the bathroom. Then Phoebe entered with Aylen trailing behind. Phoebe lifted up her goddaughter before Aylen sat on the bed.

“Papa when are we leaving,” Aylen asked 

“Once Mommy and your sister are dressed” As if on cue Kathryn came out of the bathroom wearing a knee-high flowy baby pink dress. Chakotay took in his wife’s appearance with appreciation. This was the first time since Anya was born that Kathryn wore something other than baggy t-shirts and leggings. Chakotay knew how self-conscious Kathryn had become after she gave birth to Anya and he vowed to remind her how beautiful she was as often as possible.  
He walked over to her and kissed her lovingly. When they pulled apart, he caressed her cheek and whispered: “You look beautiful.” 

“Ewww” Aylen interrupted as she witnessed the interaction between her papa and mommy. 

Kathryn chuckled “Come and help me and Aunt Phoebe get your sister dressed.” She said as she took the young girl’s hand. Chakotay followed with a holo-imager in hand where they walked to Kathryn’s childhood bedroom where Phoebe was playing with Anya. When Anya noticed her mother, she raised her arms towards her. Kathryn smiled lovingly at the baby and took her into her arms. Immediately Anya began tugging at the front of her mother’s dress. “You have an appetite that can rival your father’s,” Kathryn said to the baby as she unclasped the hidden clasp at the front of her dress. “After you eat, we have to get you into your pretty white dress.” the older woman cooed.

“Aunt Phoebe look I drew Daisy !” Aylen exclaimed as she held up the poorly drawn puppy. 

Phoebe stopped coloring and took a closer look at her niece’s creation. “Wonderful job honey!.” she responded with pride. She looked at Kathryn with fake sadness “I wish I always had a little girl who would color with me. All the boys do is either destroy my house or attempt to destroy each other.” 

Chakotay chimed in “you can borrow her any time.” 

“Trust me I will” she responded as she winked at the young girl. 

A little while later Anya was satisfied, and Chakotay took pictures while his wife, Phoebe, and Aylen got Anya dressed. After placing the tiny white bonnet upon Anya’s downy soft head, Kathryn picked up her little girl and took in how beautiful and peaceful she looked. I was as if Anya was a doll. Kathryn heard footsteps coming from behind her and turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway holding a small picture of Kathryn wearing the exact dress her granddaughter happened to be wearing now. A few months ago, the entire family spent the day cleaning out the large attic at Gretchen’s house, and Chakotay stumbled upon Kathryn’s old baptism dress. The moment Kathryn saw the dress she knew she wanted Anya to wear it too. Kathryn looked back and forth between the baby and the picture.  
“I must say, you and Chakotay made a pretty cute baby,” Gretchen told her daughter softly as she caressed Anya’s cheek. 

Suddenly the sweet and intimate moment was interrupted when they heard running and shouting coming from downstairs. “Boy’s get your jackets on now.” They heard Phoebe say. “Look Aylen already has her jacket on” Kathryn and Gretchen looked at each other in dismay knowing they should go and help. When they got downstairs, they were met with full on the commotion. Phoebe and her husband were chasing their sons while Chakotay and Aylen were making sure they had everything they needed in the diaper bag. The loudness frightened Anya making her cry, and as a result, her parents groaned. 

“Babe do we have everything?” Kathryn asked as she tried to soothe the startled infant. 

He nodded quickly putting the last few items into the bag/ 

“Did you pack a snack and water for Aylen?”

“Yes Captain” he responded teasingly. 

The family of four made their way to the car leaving the rest of the Janeway Clan to fend for themselves. 

 

45 minutes Phoebe, her husband, Gretchen, and the boys arrived. Neither boy wearing a jacket. The whole Paris family was in attendance (Tom being the godfather.), and Tuvok was also there with his family. Lastly, Seven, Harry and their baby were present as well Aylen immediately ran over to sit with Miral and Naomi Wildman. Kathryn and Chakotay went to go speak to the priest while the three girls played with Anya. After the ceremony, everyone was invited back to Gretchen’s house for some food and her famous caramel brownies. 

As the ceremony was about to begin Anya fell asleep in Phoebe’s arms, and both Chakotay and Kathryn knew she would be woken up, but they hoped they could keep her from crying as long as possible. 

Kathryn and Chakotay processed to the Altar while Kathryn held Anya and Chakotay held Aylen’s hand. Phoebe and Tom followed from behind. 

Then the priest who happened to be a long time friend of the Janeway’s began the ceremony. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of God and in the company of these friends to christen and baptize this child, Anya Rose Janeway” the priest then asked Chakotay and Kathryn as well as Tom and Phoebe questions in which they responded with “we do.” 

Then they continued to pray “Let us pray. Almighty God, we call upon Thee for this child, that she coming to thy Holy Baptism, may receive spiritual regeneration. Receive her/him, O Lord, as thou hast promised by thy well-beloved Son, saying, Ask, and you shall receive; seek, and you shall find; knock, and it shall be opened unto you. So now, let us who seek, find, that this child may enjoy the everlasting benediction of thy heavenly washing, and may come to the eternal kingdom which thou hast promised, through Jesus Christ, our Lord, Amen.” 

Anya woke up and was squirming in her mother’s arms and emitting gurgling noises making the crowd chuckle, including the priest. When everyone quieted down the priest proceeded. “Chakotay and Kathryn the parents of this child have asked you to step forward and be the godparents of this child. By consenting to be godparents, you are acknowledging your love for these parents as well as for this child. You are making a commitment that this child shall never be unloved in this world. Do you accept your role as the godparents of this child?” Both Phoebe and Tom smiled “yes” they responded in sync. 

“Anya In the years to come, life will bring you many joys and many disappointments. But since we are welcoming you into the family of the human community, our promise to you is that you will not have to bear life’s tribulations alone. Ask for our help, and you shall receive it. Ask for our love, and you shall have it. Ask to be heard, and we shall listen.” 

The priest gestured for Kathryn to pass the baby to Tom and both he and Phoebe held her as the priest poured the holy water over Anya’s head and much to their surprise she didn’t make any noise, but she shut her eyes tight. 

 

The priest ended the ceremony by saying “You have put on Christ, in him, you have been baptized. Alleluia, Alleluia” 

Tom handed Anya back to Chakotay, and he glanced at Kathryn and smiled 

 

“God Bless Anya Rose”

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to be as accurate as I could with the Baptism (I was baptized but that was a long time ago) anyways I hope you all enjoy :)


End file.
